Ritchie Coote
Ritchie Coote (fl. 1985-1997) was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1990s. He was chosen by Harry Potter to be one of the new Beaters for the 1996-1997 Gryffindor Quidditch team. Together with Jimmy Peakes he replaced Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke. Biography Hogwarts years Early years Ritchie was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and apon his arrival was sorted into the Gryffindor House. Ritchie was a fair player at Quidditch and played best in the position of Beater. Ritchie had not tried out for the Quidditch team as there was few open positions. 1996-1997 school year In 1996, after the departure of Fred and George Weasley, Ritchie Coote along with Jimmy Peakes replaced them as the new beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. According to Harry Potter, neither of the two lived up to the shadow that the Weasley twins had left them, but they played well enough and managed to stay on the team throughout the 1996-1997 Quidditch season. It was mentioned by Hermione Granger that he and Peakes apparently caught Harry after he was knocked out by a Bludger to the head that Cormac McLaggen accidently hit him with. At the end of this year, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape. 1997-1998 school year Not being in Harry Potter's year and the 1997–1998 school year being Harry's final year of education meant that Ritchie would also be returning to continue his education at Hogwarts in 1997 after the death of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. With Dumbledore dead the school was to be taken over by Minerva McGonagall but with Lord Voldemort's rise to power Severus Snape took to the position. Battle of Hogwarts In last few months of the school year the Second Wizarding War came to a close with the Battle of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater army invaded the castle and a battle broke out to defend it and protect Harry Potter. The castle was almost completely destroyed and there were many casualties. It is unknown if Ritchie was present for the battle or if he was too young to stay in combat. Description It was said that Coote did not have the "old brilliance" of Fred and George (whom he and fellow new Beater Jimmy Peakes replaced) and he "looked weedy", but he did aim well. Etymology Taken from pety coote, "a small coat," from petty + coat. Originally a padded coat worn by men under armour. May reference to the character's place originally being filled by Fred/George Weasley and now filled by a new man in armour (Quidditch Uniform). Behind the scenes *Ritchie Coote was portrayed in by Ashley Virgil. *In , Ritchie Coote is shown wearing jersey number 3 during a Quidditch match, but wears a tunic with number 1 for the try-outs. Appearances * * * Notes and references de2:Ritchie Coote de:Ritchie Coote es:Ritchie Coote fr:Ritchie Coote nl:Rick Cools ru:Ричи Кут pl:Ritchie Coote sv:Ritchie Coote Category:Beaters Category:British individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Males Category:Sorted in the 1990s Category:Wizards